Secret Santa
by animefan021513
Summary: Have you ever wanted one of the host club characters to be YOUR secret Santa. Well then read on and let them be your secret Santa. (First OC story please bare with me.) X3 enjoy and Merry Christmas. Extended Summary inside :3 Please review and tell me what you think X3
1. Tamaki

**I**_** have never written an OC fanfic and I have been told that it is basically the reader as the character. So I decided to write this and because it's my first OC fanfic I decided to have some fun with this and do a first person OC fanfic using ALL of the Host Club boys ;3 Well...enjoy and Merry Christmas! X3 I**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Tamaki<strong>_

I have been going to the host club for a while now and I have visited each one of the hosts and their unique personalities. Kyoya with his cool looks and attitude, Hikaru and Kaoru with their brotherly love, Mori - Senpai with his strong and silent demeanor, and Honey - Senpai with his cuteness, but the one I love the most is Tamaki. He looks me in the eyes when he talks to me and he has such a calm voice.

I look at him from a distance when we're in class and he is incredibly smart. On days that he has his max number of guests and I can't sit with him I still attend the club anyways just to see him. When I walk past him though and he is in the middle of a conversation he looks my way and smiles at me. We have talked outside of class and we have become good friends but I don't want to be just friends anymore. I want to know what a hug feels like from him. I want to know more about him other than what he has said in the host club. It makes me sound selfish because of all the girls who love him and visit him everyday but can you blame me? He's gorgeous, kind, smart, and he's such prince even though at times he can act a little silly.

We're in class right now and its the class before he goes to club. I hear the teacher start to talk. "Alright everyone I want you to write down the one thing you want on a piece of paper oh and right your name too. Anyways I want you to do that and put the piece of paper in this hat. then I want you to go back to your seats as I shuffle these around and I will stop at every desk and each of you are to pick one person's name and whoever you get that is who you will be the secret Santa for. They can't know its you and you have to try and get them what they listed." I heard him and I immediately started writing down what I wanted. I saw it in the store and it was a phone case with a bunch of white roses and from what I know that is Tamaki's rose. I got out and unfolded the drawing that I had made and signed earlier and looked at it with a smile. I was proud of that picture and I had always been good at drawing ever since I was a kid and this looked so much like him it was scary. I folded it back up and I went up there with both in hand and then I bumped into Tamaki. We both lost out papers but he found his. I quickly got up and put one of the papers in the hat. Not even thinking of what I had done. I sat down and I opened up what I thought was the drawing I had made of Tamaki when I realized that it was what I wrote down for my secret Santa to get me. _'If this is my secret Santa paper then that means...NO!'_

"Teacher can I take mine back out I think that I accidentally..."

"No once you put it in you can't take it out."

"Oh...I see..."

"Alright everyone finished? good now I will go around and you only get to pick one name and I'm sorry if it isn't your crush or your future whatever just deal with it."

_'This has got to be the worst day ever.'_ "Hey I wonder who you're going to get." Tamaki leaned over to me smiling. _'Does that man have any idea how gorgeous he is!?'_

The teacher came up to my desk, "Will you please take a name already."

"Right." I shuffled the names around and I pulled out a piece of paper and opened it up slowly, being afraid of who I might get because I didn't really know that many people in class except for Tamaki and his best friend Kyoya. When I finally opened the piece of paper all the way I stared at it for a long while. _'The universe is joking with me right? There's no way good things like this happens. I got TAMAKI'S NAME!? and he wants a...huh...it says mistletoe...Does he realize how weird that would have been if his name had gone to a guy!? More importantly this means that I'M going to give HIM mistletoe...' _I suddenly looked around for any snickers, giggles, and stares directed at me for my drawing. No one reacted in that way so I just put that thought in the back of my mind for now. "Hey Tamaki who did you get?" As soon as I asked that he had turned red for some reason. "What's wrong Tamaki?"

"Nothing just a bit feverish that's all. I um...can't tell you who it is because they might hear their name."

"Oh okay that makes sense." I smiled at him and he smiled back for a brief second and put the paper in his pocket carefully.

The teacher began to speak again. "Oh and give the presents to that person on the day before school gets out for winter Christmas break and don't give your present in class do it somewhere else." The bell rang for us to leave. "Class dismissed."

I ran after Tamaki. "Hey Tamaki."

"Um...is something wrong?" I saw his face get little more red.

"Yeah, are you okay?" I put my hand on my head and the other on his and his face seemed to look and feel warmer.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. I have to umm...go get my present for the person I'm a secret Santa for."

"Wait is club canceled today?"

"Yeah because today everyone is going to go shopping for secret Santa stuff. Well I got to go bye bye."

"Wait I could help you."

"Um...no you can't."

"Why not?"

"Well uh...because I want it to be super duper secret because I'm going to be a super duper secret Santa...Wow that sounded cheesy." I laughed and he smiled a little.

"Alright go shopping. I have to go get mine too...I'm super happy for the person I got."

"Really?" He looked a bit sad for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled at me and waved goodbye and we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>It's finally time to give our presents to each other and there aren't any club activities today either but I got an invitation to the club room and it wasn't signed. I walked in with my school stuff and the box that was wrapped with white paper and red ribbon. It has <em>HIS<em> mistletoe in it.

I walked into the club room and looked around only to see a huge box wrapped in the same thing his mistletoe was wrapped in. "Hello? Is anyone here? I got an invitation to the club room even though they're know club activities today. Hello?" Right when I said that I heard knocking coming from the box. "Is someone in there? If someone I know is in there knock twice if I don't know you knock once." I heard two knocks. "Okay I'm going to unwrap you now." I went over to the box and unwrapped the present and I wasn't expecting what I found. Tamaki stood there in a Santa outfit without the beard and was holding a white rose.

"Merry Christmas."

"You're my secret Santa!?"

"Yup are you upset? Because that would confuse me a lot considering all the hearts that were drawn all around my face. I assume that was an accident." I felt myself blushing but I could only nod. Then he saw the box in my hand. "You still haven't given out your present yet?"

"No I haven't..." I felt myself blushing but I looked up at him anyway. 'Damn he looks hotter than ever. That's going to make giving him mistletoe difficult.'

"Well lets go give your person their present."

"Do you really want to help me do that?"

"Yeah anyone would be lucky to get a present from you."

I smiled a big smile through my blush. I had never expected to hear that from Tamaki so I handed him the box. "I'm your secret Santa." I saw the blush deepen his face. He opened up the box and took out the mistletoe and held it over the both of us. He kissed me and I enjoyed every second of it. "Merry Christmas Tamaki."

"Merry Christmas Princess."__

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Up Next is Kyoya! X3 XD Please Please Please Tell me how I did. If I have the wrong Idea about OC then I will take this down and put up a different one considering I still don't really know all that much about OC fanfics the reviews will be GREATLY appreciated. Thank you X3<strong>_


	2. Kyoya

_**Kyoya**_

"Hey Kyoya you have any plans during Christmas break?" I had looked at Kyoya when I had asked this but he seemed a bit distracted for some reason, so I poked him.

"Yes? What is it?" My face crumpled a little and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Alright what did I do now?"

"I asked you what you were doing for Christmas break." He looked at me and then looked at his notebook.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"I have no idea probably spend some time with family."

"That sounds nice." He continued to write in that notebook of his.

Ever since the beginning of our first year of high school together I always thought he was a bit different. He was always writing stuff down in that black notebook. At first I thought they might be some sort of notes for class but that thought was thrown down when I saw him take out a different colored notebook for every class. He had many colors for class but not black. I had asked him one time why he never used that one for notes and he just looked at me with a smile saying it was for something that was important to him. I asked him what that might be and he just told me I would have to find out for myself. _'He really is a difficult guy, but even so...he is quite attractive.' _

I heard a girl speak up in class and I didn't think anyone would suggest such a thing so close to Christmas break. "Teacher can we do a secret Santa?"

The teacher looked at her with a confused look but just smiled back. "Sure. Everyone write down what you want for Christmas and put your name on it. Fold it up and finally put it in this hat I will shuffle it around and come by your desks as you each pick one name out and if you picked out your own name please put it back and pull another. The person you pull out of the hat mustn't know its you. That's the point of a SECRET Santa so keep it hush hush."

"What's the point of secret Santa?" I looked at Kyoya shocked.

"Have you never done a secret Santa before?" He just looked at me and shook his head.

"No what does it involve?"

"Well when you pull out the paper you read who it is and what they want for Christmas and you try to get it for them. They will never know it's you so you are Santa more or less and its a secret."

"Hmm...Sounds interesting alright considering the odds of actually getting what I want are slim to none I will participate. I don't really care for this Christmas thing...Its so trivial."

"As cold as ever I see."

"Yup. As cold as snow."

"I don't think so..."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me a bit confused.

"I mean that snow is cold yeah but it's also fun. You are being no fun at all right now."

"Oh? Well then I will put something extra interesting and if you get mine...well good luck getting my present."

"You're on. I'll do the same. Except I will make it hard for everyone."

"Oh? Getting a little excited for this little challenge are we?"

"Yeah but remember we can't tell each other who it is. We can't even say if we got someone else." He smiled and nodded his head and began to write in his precious black notebook and he did something that I never expected him to do. He tore a page out of it and folded it up and put it in the hat in the front of the class."

He came back and slammed his hand on my desk and he wore a mischievous grin that I've never seen on him before. "There, your turn princess." It sent chills down my spine.

_'I can't let him win.'_ I thought so without thinking I wrote down my name and_** 'A kiss from a cute boy.'**_ Then I went up and put it in the hat and as I was about to reach my desk I realized what I had done. "Teacher can I edit mine?"

"No." The teacher answered me. "Once you put it in you have sealed your Christmas fate. Good luck to you all. I will now come around each desk and you pick out a name. If it isn't your name sorry you're stuck with it."

I sat down and put my head in my arms as I rested them on the desk. Kyoya put his hand on my back and I could feel the smirk on his face. "Regretting accepting the challenge are we? Could it be you don't have what it takes to beat me?"

"Oh shut up. I just hope the other guys don't get that piece of paper in fact I hope no one gets it...I wrote it out of spite and now...UGH! Dammit Kyoya!"

"Whoa calm down it'll be okay." I looked at him and I kind of just pouted then went back to my arms. It didn't help that the first year that we met we had become friends and now we're in our second year and I have a massive crush on him. He is intelligent, cool, independent, kind, and yet he can be a bit scary sometimes. He isn't like most guys who will try their best to be nothing but nice and when they show their true side they're mean. Kyoya isn't like that. Even when he shows his true side he just looks scary and then he'll be back to his old self in no time. "Hey, if I get yours I promise to give you what you want for Christmas."

"Yeah right. If you do get mine then it would be a miracle and a curse. A miracle because you got it...and a curse...because you got it."

"Well if it means anything I put something pretty embarrassing on mine too."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Hmm alright we'll be embarrassed together then." He just smiled and he pointed at the hat in front of me. I took a name out and I waited for Kyoya. We looked at each other and nodded before we each opened our Secret Santa papers not that it would mean anything because we can't tell the other who we got. I slowly opened mine and when I saw his name on it I opened it faster. It said **_'My name is Kyoya Ootori. All I want is for the girl who sits next to me in class to come to the host club. It starts at 3:00PM and is music room 3.'_ **I looked at his desk and I saw that there were two other girls that sat around him who sat next to him. I then looked at Kyoya after putting the piece of paper in my pocket and his face had turned a bit red. 'Well maybe someone pulled a prank on whoever would draw their name and it made him embarrassed there is no way that mine would get drawn without some kind of laughter or whispers. I heard a few whispers but no one was looking at me..._'Oh well maybe they lost my paper. I sure hope so.'_

"Well I will see you tomorrow."

"Hey Kyoya."

"What is it?

"Well um I was talking to some girls who go visit the host club and they were telling me that you're there too...Why are you there?"

"Oh...I thought you knew...I'm one of the hosts there."

"You're a host!?"

"Yeah. It was originally Tamaki's idea, I just went with it considering he's my first best friend. It actually goes well. There is just one person I want to see there though. Unfortunately I don't think she will show up."

"What if she did show up?"

"Then I would be a very happy man. I have liked her for a long while now and we've been friends since our first year here, but the odds of her getting my name are slim."

"Hmm alright...Well I might check it out at some point. I have a crush on someone in the host club."

"You do? Well then I'll see you there then. Come by tomorrow though because its closed right now."

"Why?"

"We just decided to take an off day today. Now if you don't mind I have a very tricky Secret Santa and I have no idea what to do."

"Alright I'll be seeing you." He nodded and left. _'Heh you have a complicated secret Santa!? You have no idea...Maybe I'll just show up and see what happens...Yeah I'll do that. I'll wear a cute Santa outfit too. This is going to be fun!'_ I smiled and went on my way.

* * *

><p>We had gotten out of class and I had ran to a bathroom to get changed and I ran to the host club. I had found Tamaki and I whispered in his ear, "Hey Tamaki I am Kyoya's secret Santa and he said that he wanted a girl who sat next to him to come to the host club so I came not knowing if I was who he was talking about. Could you possibly clear his guests out for the moment? I know it sounds selfish but please?" He nodded and went over to talk to the ladies and Kyoya looked very confused. At that moment I came by him in my cute Santa outfit. I watched him instantly blush. <em>'WAIT I WAS RIGHT!? IT IS ME!?' <em>"Hey there Kyoya you are my secret Santa so here I am. I didn't know who you were referring to so I showed up."

"Y-You're my secret Santa?" 'Whoa I have never heard him stutter before what's going on here?'

"Yeah I'm sorry I couldn't get the girl you wanted."

"No you did...You were right on the mark..."

"Good to know." I looked around before I sat down. "Wow this place his beautiful."

"Y-Yeah. Hey um..."

"Yeah what is it Kyoya?"

"Well I will agree with you that you made yours difficult. I couldn't figure out who would be cute in your eyes so I'm sorry but I can't succeed in being your secret Santa."

"Wait you're my secret Santa!?"

"Yeah. You wrote down _**'A kiss from a cute boy."**_

"Well if you want I could help you..."

"Really? Well I don't know its just that I..." I didn't let him finish and I kissed him. Realizing what I had done I pulled away and I knew I was blushing but when I looked at Kyoya he was failing at trying to hide his blush.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoya...I shouldn't have..."

"So am I the cute boy?"

"Well yeah..."

"You know that girl I was talking about?"

"What about her?"

"Well she just kissed me." I blushed even deeper if possible. I just kissed him again and he kissed back. "Merry Christmas my Princess."

"Merry Christmas my prince."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hey there yay cute Kyoya! I tried not to make it too OOC X3 up next is Hikaru and Kaoru! X3 X3 X3 YAY!<strong>_


	3. Hikaru

I'm in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru and I watch them mess with Haruhi. 'They must really adore him...' That's what I was always thinking in class When they would joke with Haruhi. I do feel bad for him but I'm also kind of jealous. I have huge crush on the both of them. Mostly Hikaru and he was sick yesterday when we did our secret Santa I got Kaoru and he put both what he wanted and what Hikaru wanted. Kaoru put that he wanted for his brother to be happy and that his brother wants to go on a date with the girl he likes the problem is I don't know who that is.

The teacher came towards our desks and wanted to speak with Hikaru so he followed the teacher out the door. We waited a long while and when he finally came back I asked him, "Hikaru is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine. Since I wasn't here yesterday I'm sharing Kaoru's secret Santa."

"Oh well that's good."

"Yeah I hope its a cute girl." Before he went back to his desk I could've sworn he winked at me. I have always been good at putting two and two together and judging from what Kaoru wrote and the wink he just gave me I'm pretty sure that girl is me but I'm not going to get my hopes up. I'll just ask him tomorrow and tell him that I was his secret Santa. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>After his club activities were done I went to go ask him and I found him by himself with a disappointed expression. "Is everything okay Hikaru?"<p>

"Y-Yeah but how did you know it was me?"

"Well it's kind of hard to explain. I'm just able to tell the difference...maybe that's because I like you a lot." Realizing what I had said I felt a huge blush on my face, could see one on Hikaru's and I started to run when suddenly he pulled my arm and kissed me. "What was that for?"

"Well you said you wanted a kiss from the boy you like...Kaoru and I got yours he told me to do it and now I know why..."

"Hmm Well I just so happened to get yours too...and um...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going on a date with me?"

"How did you know it was you!?"

"It really is me!?"

"You didn't know!?"

"Of course not! I had no clue!"

"Well I would love to go on a date with you!"

"Okay then!" After that he pinned me against the wall and kissed me slowly. Then he began French kissing me and I felt chills go up and down my spine. _'I so can't wait to go on that date.'_

* * *

><p>It's Christmas eve and he told me to come to his house so I did and I couldn't believe how huge his mansion was. I rang the gate buzzer and one of the twins answered. "Hey is that you princess?"<p>

"Uh...yeah its me. Hikaru told me to meet him here."

"This is Hikaru sorry...I sometimes forget that Kaoru and I sound the same. Come in...it's only us here so...Uh don't worry I won't do anything bad I promise."

"I trust you."

"Okay...Come in..."

I walked through the gate and knocked on the door and Hikaru opened it in nothing but shorts. "Um Hikaru...You have no shirt on..."

"AAAAAAA I'm so sorry princess."

"N-No sorry its fine. You look really attractive."

"Really thank you...Would you like to watch an anime?"

"I love anime! Which on should we watch?"

"You love anime too? I keep getting called an Otaku by my family I'm glad you like it too."

"Yup so which one?"

"Um...how about this one?" He didn't know it but he actually held up my favorite anime. Without thinking I tackled him and kissed him. HE put his arms around me and smiled into the kiss. Yup I'm glad I'm his present.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Hey there everyone thank you for reading and sorry that I'm posting this on Christmas...So So sorry but I will be finishing it today so don't be alarmed. Up next is Mori. :3<em>**


	4. Mori

"Is everything alright princess?" Mori came over to me while I was sitting alone waiting for a host club member to let me sit with them.

"No not really. The teacher said that since I was absent I'm not allowed to have a secret Santa."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

I looked up at him and he smiled slightly. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you don't have a secret Santa which means there aren't going to be other guys giving you amazing presents."

"Th-That's true I guess..."

"Would you like for me to be your not so secret Secret Santa?"

"M-Mori!?"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Just think about it. I'll give you until after club today. I'll be waiting Princess." It sent shivers down my spine and I watched him walk away. 'Did that really just happen!?' I have like Mori for a while now. He doesn't say much but he has been so kind to me and he is a really great guy. I've known him since second grade. We used to play together and he would always be there when I got picked on by bullies. We've been friends ever since then. I slowly developed a crush for him and I would love nothing more than for him to be my not so secret Secret Santa. Honey came up to me and tugged my sleeve.

"Hello Princess. So are you going to be Takeshi's secret Santa?"

"Well I don't know..."

"That's too bad because I think Takeshi really likes you. He talks about you a lot and he draws hearts around your names. I can tell you what he wants for Christmas if you promise to not let on that you know it."

"A-Alright..."

* * *

><p>Later after club activities finally ended I was blushing hard at what Honey told me to do when Mori takes me on a date. He only knew that Mori was going to take me on a date because he had talked about it since this morning with him. Now I know and at the end of the date I have to give Mori my present. "Hello there Princess, so I take it you'll let me be your not so secret Secret Santa?"<p>

"Yeah..."

"I'm so glad. Alright lets go out to eat. Does Tayaki sound good?"

"That sounds delicious." I said with probably the biggest smile on my face.

We went down to where the cars usually pick us up and I saw two drivers come towards us and handed Mori keys to the red mustang. "Thank you I'll take it from here." The driver nodded and got into the other car witht he other driver and took off.

"You can drive!?"

"Yeah."

"I never knew."

"You never asked." He looked at me with a cheeky smile and opened the door for me then I got in.

* * *

><p>"That was so good!" I had finished what I could but I got full quickly.<p>

"Thank you for coming with me today."

"Thank you for the meal it was great!"

"I kind of thought of it as a date...Is that okay?" This was what Honey was talking about. 'Alright Princess when he mentions what he thought of the meal as you need to give him a big kiss on the lips. That will make Takeshi super happy.' I did what Honey said and I kissed him. Then he kissed back and when it came time for us to have to breath he looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you Princess! Merry Christmas!"


	5. Honey

I was crying in the hallway because of what happened earlier when I heard someone coming towards me. "What's wrong Princess?" I looked through my hands that were covering my face and it was Honey from my class and the host club. I didn't want him to see me crying so I stood straight up and turned my head when I answered him.

"N-Nothing's wrong Honey." I heard him start to walk closer so I covered my face again only to feel him pulling my hands back down.

"Those tears on your face prove other wise. What's wrong? What happened?" I don't want to tell him mainly because I'm already upset that he is worrying about me when he really shouldn't. So I shook my head and repeated what I said. "Please don't lie to me." I looked at him shocked. I have never heard him sound so upset before. He almost sounded sad that I wouldn't tell him. How is it that someone so cute and always happy look so sad?

"W-Why do you want to know?" I asked, scared of the answer he might give.

"Well because I don't like seeing tears on such a cute face." After the word cute I felt my cheeks get red and I was fully shocked that he would think me cute. I have always been bullied because people didn't find me attractive. The ones who bullied me took my bag and dumped it on the floor then threw it across the room. Saying _'Short ugly girls don't belong in a school made for the rich and beautiful. You should just become a commoner and live your life like the ugly commoners do.'_ And they walked away laughing.

I was brought out of the painful memory by Honey pulling on my sleeve. "Oh, Sorry honey I just um..."

"Hey I have an idea! How about some cake? That will surely make you feel better huh Princess?" I didn't really feel like cake mainly because I was also called fat a couple weeks ago and I also didn't want to be around the other host club members right now. As if he was reading my mind at that moment he continued with, "Don't worry it will just be you and me."

I was shocked, scared, stunned, and a little happy all at once. This sounded like a date more than anything. "W-Why would you want do that for me?"

"Silly I already told you that I don't like seeing tears on such a cute face, and it doesn't exactly look like you have a shoulder to cry on right now. Considering that we're almost the same height I could be that shoulder you're looking for." If my blush could get any deeper it did.

"I'm not really all that cute..."

"You really don't think so? Well whoever told you that might need glasses more than Kyo - Chan." I laughed at that because I knew that without his glasses Kyoya would practically be a blind man walking.

Realizing that the tears were gone and dry and I remembered what I put on my secret Santa card. _'I want to be happy with someone who thinks I look cute and won't make fun of me.' _I decided I would take him up on his cake offer even if he wasn't my secret Santa he still stopped my crying. Maybe some hot tea and ice cream as well. "Alright I'll go with you. That sounds like a great idea."

"YAY! I just have one request."

"What is it?"

"You have to tell me what happened." Considering that he helped me stop crying and he offered to be my shoulder to cry on that seems more than reasonable.

"I promise I will tell you everything after we have cake."

"Good I'm glad. We should probably swap phone numbers so I can call you and tell you where and what time."

"Yeah but what day?"

"Um...How about Christmas Eve eve."

"HUH!? What's that?"

"Its the night before Christmas eve. I call it Christmas Eve eve. Cute huh?"

"Y-Yeah. Well that sounds good." We took out our phones and exchanged numbers. I smiled at him and he smiled back but he began to get closer and then he kissed me on the cheek. "W-What was that for!?"

"To let you know that you're cute." I watched him smile and walk away. If I could possibly blush anymore than I already was then I was doing it.

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed staring at the calendar on my wall. Yup today is the 23rd of December. I was just about to get up when I heard my phone go off. I saw who was calling and answered immediately. "Hello Honey are you there?"<p>

"Yes I'm here and I'm also here."

"Huh?"

"Look outside your window princess?"

"My window?" I went to my window and looked down and sure enough Honey was standing outside my gate. "Wow you are here so um...how did you know where I live and which window is mine?"

"I got your address from Kyo - Chan as for the window it was a lucky guess."

"Okay...Well let me get out of my pajamas and into something a little better."

"That would be nice yeah...Or you could come to the restaurant in your pajamas. The little ducks look so cute!"

"Very funny." I hung up and got out my light pink dress the reached my knees and had a lovely pink sash around the waist. I had it bought for when we went to eat cake I hope he likes it.

After I had gotten dressed I went down to meet him and he looked surprised for some reason. He did looked really good in a suit though. He had told me that I had to wear a dress and he would wear a suit but I didn't expect him to look this good. He apparently saw me staring and decided to speak. "Y-You look beautiful princess."

I blushed and said, "Thank you. You look quite handsome. It's surprising though."

"Really why?"

"Because you don't look like a cute childish boy in high school. You look like a handsome teenager in high school." I watched as his face turned red. I realized what I had said and I blushed more.

* * *

><p>We had finally gotten to where we were going and it was a fancy restaurant. "Honey are we eating here?"<p>

"Yeah. I thought I would take you out for some dinner as well as cake. They have both. Do you mind?"

"No not at all."

"Well that's good because I love spaghetti!"

"Me too!" I was excited that we liked the same thing then he started to hold out his arm. I took it with a heavy blush on my face and we walked in there arm and arm.

* * *

><p>We ate and he talked about the host club and all his friends and I just listened knowing that I would have to tell him about what happened and now here we are walking in the park which was lit up with beautiful lights for Christmas. "So Princess...What did happen..." He sounded almost unsure if he should ask so I answered him quickly.<p>

"There were bullies calling me ugly, short, and sometimes they would call me fat."

"They're wrong!" He never ceases to surprise me. I have never heard him so angry before.

"It's okay Honey I'm..."

"No it is not okay! You are a beautiful girl and hey look at me I'm a guy and I'm short, and you are most certainly not fat by any means!"

"H-Honey..."

Realization appeared on his face for some reason. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have yelled. I'm very sorry." He gave me a big hug and I heard him start whimpering as if he was about to cry.

"It's okay. I'm kind of glad you got angry over that. It shows that you care."

"I do care I really do. I also want to know if you were happy with me today."

I thought for a moment that maybe he got my secret Santa card but the coincidence would be impossible wouldn't it? "I was I really was."

"Good. I'm glad I was your secret Santa."

"You were my secret Santa?"

"Yes."

"So did you do all this just because you were my secret Santa?"

"No. I did it for two reasons. One because of the secret Santa and two because I really like you, and I was wondering if..."

"If what?"

"If you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend?"

I felt so happy I began to cry. For most people it would be ridiculous to cry but for me it meant the world so how could I not cry tears of joy. I nodded my head and before I knew it Honey was kissing my lips. The first thought that came to mind at that wonderful kiss was, _'It tastes like chocolate.'_


End file.
